zeref?
by cleopetra
Summary: zeref saves lucy from being raped. will zeref's hormones kick in? I am writing this story cause i lost a bet, and i think that we don't have enough zeref and lucy stories


**heyo! this is my first fan fiction,please be kind on your remarks! my sister dared me to do a lemon on zeref and lucy cause there aren't many, so i'm giving you guys one! **

**I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

**zeref pov**

I watched the blond celestial mage walking, her hips swinging from side to side. the tight green blouse showed off her cleverage and her short-skirt barely covered her ass. I did not know why she walks in this part of town wearing such clothes. I have seen many other girls who wore more modest clothes than her, and they still got raped. I followed her silently through the shadows, in case she needed my help. a gang of large men spotted her and hooted." whats a pretty girl like you doing here without a man...?" the gang leader growled as his eyes travelled over her body lustily. I felt anger rush through me as I saw the looks of the other men give lucy. the gang leader slowly walked towards her smirking. I had to keep myself from launching myself at him. _Lucy's a strong mage, she can handle this_

**lucy pov**

"I open the gate of the lio-"I chanted, holding a golden key up. the man snatched my keys. "a mage! I always wanted a night with one..."the man grinned evilly unzipping his fly. a obvious bulge in his pants. fear gripped my body. _no...I cannot let this man take my virginity. loke! gray! natsu! anyone! help..._"ooh...a virgin. its been a long time I took a 17 year old virgin. boys you can have your turn with her after I am done" the leader said. never taking his eyes off her. I turned and tried running, but a hand grabbed my haired and yanked. I screeched and tried bucking him off me. (only if she knew she was bucking on his bulge). he groaned and started pulling my shirt, when his weight disappeared. a man with black hair and red eyes stood there. _rouge? gajeel? wait...ZEREF?!(__**when zeref gets angry,his eyes become red**__)_I lied there gaping at him. the gang tried attacking him, but he was too strong. "are you ok?"he asked me, handing me my keys.

"thanks for saving me..."

"can I ask you something?"

"yes...?"

"why are you here at this time of the night, alone?"

"I wanted to eat ice-cream, erza and gray are on a mission and natsu wanted to hang out with lisanna..."

* * *

**zeref pov**

I picked her up bridal style and bought her ice-cream. lucy snuggled in my chest, her breasts pressing against my chest. I struggled the urge to bend down and kiss her. her scent smelled faintly of strawberry and vanilla and her cherry red lips were so inviting. "urm...zeref? my house is there..." lucy told me. those brown orbs stared into my black eyes. I walked to her house, barely controlling the urge. when I set her down, she hugged me. her scent washed over me. I felt blood rush to my groin as her pelvis pushed against mine.

**lucy pov**

I felt something hard against my pelvis. I looked down and saw his length hardening. instead of feeling scared, I felt myself growing wet. zeref would not hurt me...he just saved me from those bad guys. I openly stared at the front of his pants, wanting to touch the growing bulge.

**zeref pov**

Lucy's scent grew stronger as I sniffed the air for the source. I then realized that lucy was staring at my pants. _shit...she saw..._" sorry , i'll just go" I said, pulling apart. " are you sure you want to go...?" she asked me throatily, which I found VERY sexy. I stared at her as the urge to kiss her washed over me. i slowly bent down...

**normal pov**

zeref's mouth came down over hers. lucy was so shock that at first she froze uncertain what to do. slowly, zeref's mouth coaxed her to open her mouth. she rose up on tiptoe and slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, sinking into him. when they broke apart for air, lucy said" I never expected my first kiss was with you...". "your first?" zeref said in surprise. the adorable, gorgeous, sexy goddess lucy had never been kissed before? "you know what else you can be first in?" lucy said huskily and lucy pulled zeref into her bedroom, locking the windows and doors so her team woulden't disturb her. it was like a totally different lucy. the daring one had taken place of the innocent lucy. she returned to zeref and jumped on him, pushing him on the bed.

**zeref pov**

lucy straddled me, rubbing her pussy on my hardened length. i sucked in a breath when she started stripping until she was naked, and pulled my clothes off. My breathing became uneven as she reached for my fly. she used her teeth to pull off my underwear and gasped at my at my cock. I felt self-conscious. I never had sex before but i liked to think my cock wasn't that small." its...huge. will it fit?" lucy asked me. i glowed with pride when she called my mini-self big. in answer i flipped positions and started suckling her breasts. lucy gasped and moaned when i sucked her hardened nipples. i made a vow that i would kiss every beautiful piece of her skin. my lips skimmed her stomach and licked her vagina. i found the mysterious button and licked it. the mews and moans from lucy turned me on more. i ravished her pussy with my mouth, licking up her juice. now i know where the scent was coming from. "z-z-zeref...i'm g-g-gon-nna cu-m" lucy moaned. I reached up and pinched her nipples, creating more juice. she screamed in escatsy as i put two digits in her. i could feel her inner walls clamping on my fingers, and how i wish my cock was in that place instead, but i wanted to have some fun first. i lay there, finger fucking her while my other hand played with her breasts, mouth lapping her juice. she screamed one more time before collapsing on the bed. "tired? we just started..."i smirked at her.

**lucy pov**

just as i heard those words, all the tiredness left my body as I kneeled in front of him, all my focus on his dick. i grabbed it and licked the slit. his eyes rolled back. i clamped my mouth on his dick, my hands massaging his balls. zeref bucked uncontrollably to her tongue. i scraped my teeth lightly on the tip and he hissed. i taste pre-cum on the tip of his manhood, "going to cum..." he gasped. I purred, opened my throat and took all of him in. "holy gods lucy!" he shouted and cum in her mouth.

**normal pov**

zeref rose with animalistic pleasure as he position his dick in her entrance.

"wait! we don't have protection!"

"i don't care"

"what if i get _**pregnant!"**_

at that, zeref hesitated. getting pregnant is a downfall for a mage. 50% of pregnancy, the mother dies at birth. "fine...tomorrow then.." zeref told lucy, and walked to the bathroom to work off the growing erection.

* * *

_**that was my first time i wrote a story...please review. my English is not that good...**_


End file.
